Broken
by DarthFeral
Summary: Lishte DeVerro is dead. Her older brother Teroan has also died, three years after his sister. Her younger brother Carson is so heartbroken that he runs away, trying to get away from his pain. He ends up on Korriban and enters the Sith academy, changing his name to Karrus, a word in his own language meaning 'Loss'. Entirely OCs, non-canon, Old Republic time. Rated T for suicide.
1. Prologue

She looks down at the crashing waves and cries softly. All her life, she has been in the slavery of chronic depression. At her best moments, she feels a lingering sadness that can't be chased out, but doesn't hurt too much. At her worst, she feels nothing at all. Her emotions refuse to express themselves, as if her heart and mind are frozen. At these moments, she feels like she can't move, can't speak, can't think, can't breathe. She feels like she is trapped in limbo between the world of the living and the world of the dead. And nothing matters anymore.

Staring over the edge, she doesn't feel the tears falling, but they fall. Her face is numb; her whole body is numb. She can't hesitate anymore, or she won't be able to do it. She screams aloud to the wind, "Help me!" but doesn't expect anything to happen. She doesn't even care that no-one can hear her, much less help her. She's already dead inside, so there's no point in living anymore.

With one last haunting shriek, she hurls herself off the edge of the cliff. She plummets like a stone, and finally hits the waves. Her death is instant, and soon, her body is lost to the sea. The only evidence of her ever being here is a single necklace, a locket, placed conspicuously on a rock near the drop. It is the locket which contains a hologram of her family, including her. She has edited part of it so that once the locket is opened, the girl in the hologram stays there for about one second, then flickers and disappears, leaving behind the word 'Goodbye', which also disappears soon after.

And when her brother comes to the cliff later, he finds the locket and sees its message. And he cries bitterly.

* * *

It had been three years since Lishte DeVerro's suicide. Teroan, her older brother and the one who found her locket, had died grieving. He blamed himself for his sister's death, as he heard her voice through the Force (he had almost completed his training as a Jedi) but hadn't arrived in time to save her. Still blinded by despair, he made a lethal mistake in a training exercise and fell to his death. The irony was not missed by his younger brother Carson, who laughed brokenly at the fact that Teroan had died in the same way as Lishte. His parents were too devastated to notice that Carson was slowly being driven insane by the agony of loss.

Only one year later, he had had enough. On his thirteenth birthday, Carson stole a small ship and ran away from home.


	2. The Academy

**A/N** Sorry this chapter is so short. I just couldn't be bothered writing any more on it, and it's hard to write from a guy's point of view. I also didn't want to make my readers wait too long for the next chapter, so here it is - albeit a small one.

* * *

"Are you honestly still thinking about leaving?" Mistress Zetta's voice jolts me from my daydream and I sit up quickly.

"No, ma'am," I say nervously, "I was just thinking about my brother and my sister."

Zetta shakes her head knowingly. "No you weren't," she tells me, "I don't feel pain radiating from you, the way it does when you're actually thinking about your dead family... Ah!" she nods, "There's the wave of agony. I see you are thinking about them now."

I nod back to her, blinking hard to keep from crying. Sith don't cry, not now, not ever.

"Hold onto that pain, Karrus," Zetta smiles, "it will help you in your training. And remember, you can't run away. Remember what happened to—"

"Feral. Yeah, whatever." I wave away the comment; I've heard it about a million times. Feral was a girl who used to live at the Sith academy, and there was no doubt that that was the truth. I talked to Feral's best friend yesterday, and she told me she still misses her. Anyone would, I suppose, from the way Carela describes her - she used to get annoyed at the fact that no-one could pronounce her name right, which was apparently rather cute.

"She'd be like, 'It isn't FEH-ruhl, it's feh-RAHL!'," Carela told me yesterday, sort-of misty-eyed, "and it would always make me giggle."

I had nodded slowly, not really paying attention, thinking more about my own family than a girl I'd never met before. Carela had noticed my pain, and even though it wasn't very Sith-like to show compassion, she hugged me tight. I always feel like Carela understands me, since she lost a best friend at 11 years old. I lost my sister when I was 9, and my brother when I was 12. And I guess I lost my parents too, since they withdrew so totally because they were grieving.

"Karrus!" Zetta snaps, and I jerk my head back so fast I almost get whiplash. "Get those thoughts out of your head! You are a Sith, not a Jedi. You cannot radiate love, you must radiate hate!"

I sigh. Whatever. Pushing myself up off the bench, I trudge out of the room. Enough meditation for the day.

"Get back here, Karrus!" Zetta growls at me. I flick my hand and telekinetically slam the door in her face. "Karrus!" she shrieks, "Being hateful does not mean being rude to your tutors!"

I ignore her. Mistress Zetta is annoying, and I just want to get to Physical Combat, where I can see Carela again.

* * *

 **A/N** Maybe I'll add more to this chapter and update, but I don't know. Enjoy!


	3. Story postponed

I'm sorry, but this story has been postponed. I realise that I haven't updated in a while, and I hope to continue it later, but until then, there will be no more updates.

Thanks

Darth Feral


End file.
